The Candy Rose
by Hamstarzchan
Summary: BijouxBoss, oneshot. Boss finally gets the courage to tell Bijou, by giving her a gummy candy rose he picked somewhere from Candy Paradise. Lots of fluffiness. Delicated to Nora of the HHK and HHR forums.


**Before I start, this oneshot's setting is featured in a place that wa introduced in Tottoko Hamutaro season 3, I forgot it's Japanese name.. but it was a candy-like world where everything was edible for hamsters. The place is kinda owned by Lapis and Lazuli, and since I can't remember the place's Japanese name.. I'm gunna make up an English name for it. Candy Paradise.**

**The following song that's featured in this fic is "Fruits Candy" from Cardcaptor Sakura.**

**

* * *

**  
Bijou was sitting alone on a bench made of green gumdrops, it was a bit sticky but very comfortable. And above her was a tree that looked like a giant orange lollipop. Her mind was focused on a book she was reading, a love story about a boy hamster too shy to give a beautiful rose to the girl of his dreams. It was entitled "The White Rose".

Just a little farther away from Bijou, was a stronge, gruff hamster watching her. He wore a flowing blue cape, a red banana, red sun shades and a straw hat. It was often known as Hiro-kun, but he was really Boss in disguise. As he watched Bijou reading out aloud, Boss was hiding behind a hill of purple candy floss, in his paw he gently held a gummy candy shaped to look like a rose, the stem being a bit of a candycane. Boss blushed, yet shivered. He was alone with Bijou again, and this time Hamtaro was still staying at his owner's house. Stan was being held prisioner at the "candy house" so Sandy could prevent him from flirting.

He was about to take a step, but stopped and return his foot to him. He was still so nervous. But he had to walk up to Bijou now, or else he could never tell her his feelings.

Bijou was still reading aloud to herself. "Atlast the young blue hamster gotten enough courage and walked up to her, smiling her showed the rose to her.. an-" Bijou was cut off when she was startled by Hiro-kun who had gotten enough courage to walk up to her, but Bijou knew it was Boss all along.

"Bonjour Boss." Bijou greeted him, smiling. Boss smiled and took off his straw hat, revealing his helmet that he wore under the hat. And he unmasked his glasses so Bijou took get a better eye veiw of him. "H-hello...B-bijou.." he stammered. "_Uh oh... not again, I can't be nervous. I will not give up!"_ Boss thought in his head. Bijou slightly tilted her head, confused of what Boss wanted.

Boss decided that quickly taking a deep breath in could help, he did so and already felt relaxed. "_It worked..._" he thought to himself, he smiled again. "_I wish I've done that before years ago!"_

"Bijou, this is for you. I've picked it myself." Boss said, alot more calmly he gave Bijou the rose. Bijou gasped, this rose.. althrough made of candy, was one of the most beautiful sights she had ever seen. Boss gently put it in her paws, Bijou's grin reached from ear to ear. She slightly blushed, "Thank you." she said. Boss blushed too. "No problem. I am happy that you love it. I've just been so nervous and scared to give it to you, earlier. Thank you."

Boss turned around and started to walk off, he knew Bijou was happy.. and still had alot of reading to do. Bijou watched Boss leave, still smiling. She decided to smell the candy rose, it smelt of peppermint and chocolate. Bijou looked back to her book, she was about to countiue to read it.. when, something came to her mind. What Boss did for her was exactly what happened in the book, he was even nervous about doing it.. and even Bijou was a little clueless before Boss handed it to her. Bijou got up and walked over to Boss.

"Wait Boss." Bijou said. Boss turned around and asked "Yes, my love?" Suddenly Boss and Bijou both frozed. Bijou was going to ask why Boss was nervous about giving her the rose, but it looks like she was already answered. Boss looked very embarrased, his face grew red as a tomato. And quickly he covered his mouth. There was a long silence.

Finally Bijou broke the silence by walking beside Boss. She calmly said, "Don't worry Boss, you shouldn't feel so embarrased. Just take a deep breath like before." Boss agreed and did so, again he was relaxed and calm again. "Thank you for suggesting that. Sorry about.. blurting that out. I must have really shocked you." Boss said, his smile grew into a frown and he let his head held low. He just accidently blurted that out, and now.. what would happen with Boss's wishful relationship with Bijou now?

But Bijou blushed and smiled and gently patted his back, "I am not angry nor upset. Like I said before, don't worry." Bijou said. Boss felt even happier again, but he thought for a second again. He had to ask if Bijou loves him back too, he felt like having another nervous breakdown.. but he didn't. He kept his cool and started to ask her. "Bijou.. I have always loved you, right back when I first saw you at the window of your owner's mansion. I always wanted to tell you my feelings for you, but I was always so nervous. And I gotten jealous of Hamtaro and Stan alot. But now, I have finally told you."

"Boss... I love you too." Bijou said, a little nervous-like. Boss's eyes grew wide, he couldn't believe his ears.. yet he did. "Is that true, Bijou?" Boss asked her. "Of couse! Don't you remember the time when Hamtaro shown you how to dance? I winked at you, but rumors have been going on that I winked at Hamtaro.. not you. And you also gotten my colours back when you found me a rainbow."

Boss agreed with her. They were both happy, but more then happy.. almost crying tears of joy. Suddenly they both heard music playing at the "candy house". Yet that still wanted to be togather, outside where they could be alone togather. Yet they both wanted to listen and dance to the music. Boss gotten an idea. He his helmet off and bowed to Bijou, as he stood up he held her paw carefully, and asked "May I have this dance, please?" Bijou blushed madly, "Of course."

_Tip Tap Love is always tasty like candy fruit  
Good luck. That's right, every day is Sunday  
Don't get rattled, my heart._

And as the music and singing in the background countiued, Boss and Bijou kept on dancing to the beat and tune.

_Let's go out to the city after the rain  
Making our bubblegum and curiosity swell.  
The puddle reflects a blue, blue sky  
Without a doubt, tears  
will dry up too. Jelly bean  
Ah Let's take our time walking  
in the pastel sunlight  
through the happy days and unlucky days.  
Ah Ah Ah Ah_

_Tip Tap Candy just like we dream of  
If we stuff our mouths, soon we'll be happy  
Good-bye to such a depressing Monday.  
Don't fade, my dream._

_Our worries have berry jam spread on top of them  
Let's down them with some slightly chilled milk tea  
Winking in the night sky, a shinin' star  
An angel plays  
With a feeling as colorful...  
Ah ...as a marble,  
I whistle a sweet melody  
as the film goes around.  
Ah Ah Ah Ah_

_Tip Tap Love is always tasty like candy fruit  
Good luck. That's right, every day is Sunday  
Don't get rattled, my heart._

_Tip Tap Candy just like we dream of  
If we stuff our mouths, soon we'll be happy  
Good-bye to such a depressing Monday.  
Don't fade..._

_Tip Tap Love is always tasty like candy fruit  
Good luck. That's right, every day is Sunday  
Don't get rattled, my heart._

Atlast the music and singing faded, and Bijou and Boss slowed down to a complete stop. They both looked atleast togather again, and blushed. "Come on, I think the ham-hams are wondering where we are." Boss said, as he went to gather Bijou's things from the bench. And joining paws togather, they walked down the candy fields heading to the "candy house", with Bijou leaning her head on Boss's shoulder as the sky turned dark of candy floss clouds and diamonds of sugar stars.


End file.
